flurrle_and_grabbyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Indoors
|image = BioSphere.jpg |caption = The Biodome built by Flurrle and Grabby. |season = 3 |production = 302a |broadcast = 113 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = March 4, 2011 |international = April 7, 2011 |xd = March 5, 2011 |pairedwith = "Flinavis" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Bad weather spoils Sabriny's plan for the Waterwade Girls to earn an achievement patch, so Flurrle and Grabby build a huge bio-dome to help her and her troop. Meanwhile, Flindy works herself into a frenzy as she decides that she needs to find out what Travis likes about her. Over at Evil Inc., Dr. Boba is trying to rain out a big soccer game, just so he can watch his favorite Spanish soap opera. Episode Summary Flurrle and Grabby are playing with miniature cardboard cut-outs versions of themselves inside their living room due to the rain outside. Sabriny and the Waterwade Girls soon come into the room looking sad and disappointed. They had wanted to get their desert tracking patch but had to cancel that because of the rain. Flurrle and Grabby immediately decide to help out. Meanwhile, Candace really wants to know what her new boyfriend Travis likes about her, so she can make sure she continues to do it to make Travis continue to like her. Mommie sarcastically remarks that maybe he just likes to hear her talk, and on her way out the door wonders where Shanna is. Shanna the Platypus has walked to the backyard where she pulls on a branch to open his secret compartment. Unfortunately, due to the rain, it has flooded and she gets drenched. As she comes down the tube, she slips on his chair—flinging herself into the screen and falling on her face. Major Jack and Hansel think this is hysterical and therefore watched the recording a few times in slow motion again in front of Shanna, much to his dismay. Jack then tells Agent S that they think Boba is probably behind the large amount of rain, so Agent S is ordered to stop him at all costs—or preferably at a reasonable cost. Back in the backyard, Flurrle and Grabby have quickly completed the biosphere dome since no one likes working in the rain. Inside they explain how it can simulate almost any environment, and they quickly simulate a large desert. Isabella is very impressed. However,after she finds a water cooler in a cactus, she tells them not to make it too easy for them. Travis arrives wanting to have a picnic indoors, but once he sees the biosphere he quickly changes his mind to have the picnic in there. Flindy is torn because she wants to bust her brothers, but she also needs to spend time with her boyfriend to find out what he likes about her. She decides to resist the urge to bust her brothers, and continues trying to find out what Travis likes most about her. Back in the Biosphere, Sabriny and the Waterwade Girls are well on their way to accomplishing their Desert Tracking Patch, including seeing a mirage and experiencing how to treat and tell the difference of Heat Stroke and Sun stroke (to which Abby may have volunteered for). Sabriny is still pleasantly annoyed about how Flurrle and Grabby have pampered them by providing them with everything they need to accomplish the patch. Shanna the Platypus has flown to Boba’s lair and jumps through a window. However, she slips on another chair and falls straight into Boba’s trap: a large clear tube. Boba comments on how he had a much more elaborate trap prepared for him but because she slipped on a chair he wasted a full day’s worth of work—but at least it will look great on the Christmas gag reel. Boba explains that he’s made a Rain-Inator: An enormous shower head to spray millions of gallons of water into the clouds to make it rain (though he’s pleasantly surprised that no one has noticed it yet). Back at the biosphere, Sabriny and the group have made it across the desert. They decide to try and get their rain-forest navigation patch, and Grabby transforms the desert into a rain-forest in a few short seconds. Meanwhile, Flindy and Travis have been having their picnic in the middle of the desert and Flindy is still trying to figure out what Travis likes most about her. Just as he’s about to answer, their spot turns into a rain-forest. Travis is so impressed with the rain-forest that he doesn’t answer Candace’s question, which makes her walk off for a moment to release her pressure. The Waterwade Girls are enjoying looking at the rain forest and Abby thinks she found a new species of something, but before she can say what it is, she is swept away by a raging river, followed closely by Flurrle, Grabby, and Sabriny on a log where Sabriny also earns her swift water rescue patch. Travis calls Flindy back and convinces her to take a raft ride on the river with her on the umbrella they were using before. At Boba’s, he explains that the reason he caused all this rain was that he had bought a big screen T.V. from 1985 at a garage sale but it was stuck on this crazy Spanish channel. He had grown to love a Spanish soap opera on the channel called "El Matador de Amor" because of the three simultaneous interconnecting story lines. Boba explains that the last episode was a cliffhanger where the hero was about to tell the heroine what he loved about her when the show was preempted by a soccer game. Annoyed by this, Boba decided to rain the soccer game out this time so he could watch his favorite show without interruption. In the biosphere, Flindy and Travis are floating down the river. To answer Flindy’s question about what he likes about her, he sings the song Set the Record Straight. The Waterwade Girls have completed their jungle navigation patch, and Grabby makes a mountain so the Waterwade Girls can earn their rock climbing patch. A small rock knocks Abby on the head. Travis and Flindy land on the mountain (which has large amounts of snow too) and while Travis is enjoying this, Flindy is getting very infuriated. When Abby accidentally knocks a large boulder loose, it falls and lands very close to where Flindy and Travis are sitting. That was the last straw for Flindy and she runs after the boys to bust them, but Travis confirms that the rock was made entirely out of papier-mâché. The Waterwade Girls reach the top of the mountain where they earn their rock climbing patches. Flurrle and Grabby then offer them hang-gliders and they soar off the cliff. Flindy tries to get them, but the ledge she is standing on collapses and she clings to the edge of the cliff. Boba’s favorite show has finally started and he’s very excited to see how it ends. He doesn’t know that Shanna the Platypus has moved her giant tube by a downspout and it is filling up with water so that she can climb out of it. In the biosphere, Travis comes to rescue Flindy by jumping off the cliff with the umbrella and picking her up on his way down. They float out of the biosphere and into the front lawn where Travis exclaims how much he loves that umbrella. Travis is just about to tell Flindy what he likes most about her when Mommie pulls up and Flindy rushes to Mommie to bust the boys. Again back at Boba’s, the climax is getting very close and Boba is getting very anxious and excited. However, without him knowing, Shanna escapes her tube and ties the Rain-Inator with a passing jet using his grappling hook. The jet pulls the Rain-Inator right out and it immediately stops raining. Right when the hero is about to say why he loves the heroine, the soccer game turns back on. The Rain-Inator is dangling from the jet, and as it passed over the McFi-McGram house, it hits the biosphere like a golf ball. By the time Mommie gets into the backyard, the biosphere is gone and the kids are just standing in the backyard. Boba is in shock because he doesn’t know what could have gone wrong, but he turns around and finally notices that Shanna is out of her trap and the Rain-Inator is gone (though a huge stream of water is still coming up). Shanna flies away while Doofenshmirtz curses Shanna in Spanish and remarks how this will cost a fortune on his water bill. Back home, Mommie asks Flindy if she ever figured out what Travis liked best about her, and Flindy quickly runs back to the front yard to finally get the response. Just as Travis is about to say what he likes best about Flindy, the channel changes to the soccer game as one team scores. Transcript Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Set the Record Straight'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Grabby's Line Whatcha doin'? By Flurrle: By Sabriny: Hey, where's Shanna? Shanna's entrance to his lair Shanna irritably walks out into the freezing rain toward the big tree. Just as Shanna opens a tree elevator, a flood of water splashes out of it, soaking Shanna even more. Shanna walks into the elevator into a tube toward the lair, quickly slipping off her chair and smacking into the mission screen as he lands. Major Jack and Hansel find it very amusing and clumsy. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3772737 * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand at February 28, 2011. * Linda says "Hey, where's Perry?" instead of Phineas. * Doofenshmirtz remarks that "El Matador de Amor" has three simultaneous storyline that interconnect, just as Phineas and Ferb does. Even the plot is similar, with Jeremy trying to tell Candace why he loves her (just like in the Spanish show, the episode is interrupted by soccer just when Jeremy was about to announce the reason he likes about Candace). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "¡Maldito seas, Perry el Ornitorrinco!", the Spanish version from the phrase "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". * This episode shows that Adyson Sweetwater is accident/danger prone. Also, she hallucinated about salamanders twice. * Telemundo soccer announcer Andres Cantor plays the Spanish soccer announcer in an uncredited role. Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed bio-dome episode" in the comments of a demo song posted on SoundCloud. * This episode along with "Canderemy" were the first episodes aired for Season 3. International Premieres * April 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil and "Latin America") * April 25, 2011 (Family Channel) * May 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * May 9, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) * June 13, 2011 (Disney XD Italy) * September 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) * September 17, 2011 (Disney XD Poland and Turkey) * September 24, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) * September 25, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * October 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain and Portugal) * October 17, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) * October 24, 2011 (Disney Channel India) * November 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *At many times in the episode, the diamond patch on Isabella's sash is orange instead of teal. *When Perry is in his trap, the background of buildings change almost everytime it is seen. *The first time Major Monogram asks Carl to replay Perry slipping, the button-pushing noise comes before Carl pushes the button. *Isabella and Ferb are not seen after the bio-dome is taken away by the plane, even though the others are. It could also be explained that they were the first ones to get out. *When Isabella starts talking in the desert, Adyson is walking, but when she is finished, Adyson is being carried by Katie and Ginger even though it was only six seconds in between. However, some individuals can develop symptoms of heat stroke suddenly and rapidly without warning, so it's possible she simply fainted right then and there. *Adyson received a concussion from a rock but Jeremy later revealed they were papier-mâché. However, it is possible that the mountain is made of both real and paper rocks, or possibly since Adyson was already worse off, she succumbed to other ailments more easily. *Technically, there is no difference between sunstroke and heatstroke, though that may have been part of the joke. *When Major Monogram tells Carl to stop replaying the footage of Perry slipping, Carl's neck is drawn outside of his shirt collar. *It isn't seen how Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls got out the bio-dome without being stuck in it. *As Candace walks away from Jeremy after the biosphere changes into a rain forest, she passes in front of her discarded fan, but the fan stays in the foreground as she passes. *When Doofenshmirtz is watching the Spanish commercials, the screen reads "Esponja Milagroso!". This is grammatically incorrect because "esponja" is a female noun in the Spanish language, and the female of "milagroso" is "milagros'a'". Also, a first exclamation sign ("¡") is missing. These errors were corrected in the Latin American dub. **Later on, a character in the soap opera says "...su malvada hermana gemela ha sido envenenado". The correct phrase is "...ha sido envenenad'a'". *Perry was waiting for the tube be filled with water after it was still halfway full. *While Candace was screaming, her mouth was still close. *When the big papier-mâché rock falls, it makes a trembling sound but it is not possible because it was just a papier-mâché. *Technically it's impossible to see a mirage on such a small area. *Isabella mentioned a camel but the animal that appeared was a dromedary. *Just as the Fireside Girls enter the dome, Milly's hair is miscolored dark blue for a short second. *As the butterflies take flight during the song, Jeremy's eyes are black instead of blue. Continuity * This episode probably came after "Fireside Girl Jamboree", as the girls earned 5 patches throughout the episode, and Adyson earned 6, with the "Swiftwater Rescue" patch as a bonus. * This is the third time it was raining and everyone was forced to stay inside to do the big idea ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Hide and Seek"). * All the rocks in the mountains are made of papier-mâché. ("Suddenly Suzy") * Doofenshmirtz's invention is somehow not noticed by the public again. ("Split Personality") * While Doofenshmirtz is annoyed that Perry didn't fall into his trap the way he planned and Perry is rising up from the trap door, Doofenshmirtz mentions it'll look great on the "Christmas gag reel". This possibly might mean Doofenshmirtz has had a change in opinion about Christmas. However, this would not make sense since the Christmas special is at the end of the summer and had yet to happen according to the timeline. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * Snow angels are made again. ("S'Winter" and "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Allusions * The Great Outdoors - Title reference * The Little Mermaid - The part of Candace and Jeremy's ride down the river where the raft is enclosed with weeping willows branches that look like hearts along with dancing fishes and turtles resembles the scene during which "Kiss the Girl" is played. ** Interestingly enough, Ashley Tisdale, who provides Candace's voice, recorded a cover of that tune for the movie's special edition DVD release, in 2006. * Doofenshmirtz sings the line Raininator in the style of the musical Singin' in the Rain, including similar background music. * The biosphere is extremely similar to the golfball-shaped Spaceship Earth, the signature attraction at Walt Disney World's Epcot. * Back to the Future - When the gang went down via the hang-gliders, the background music sounded similar to the main theme from the Back to the Future movies. This is the third time this background music was used. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!)" * Phineas and Ferb - The show made an allusion to itself as Doofenshmirtz describes his Spanish soap opera as having "three simultaneous story lines that interconnect". Exactly the same dramatic concept are the producers of "Phineas and Ferb" using for their show. He also says that one of the main characters is going to tell his girlfriend the why he likes her so much. This is based on Jeremy telling Candace the same concept in the same episode. * Mary Poppins - Mary Poppins floats on the wind with an umbrella in the books and movie, just as Candace and Jeremy do in this episode. * The line "Can we cook, or can't we?" upon seeing the entire outdoor world created inside an enclosed area matches the line "Can I cook, or can't I?" said by Dr. Carol Marcus under similar circumstances to Admiral Kirk in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * America's Funniest Home Videos - Perry slipping off his chair is similar to a video in which a man is seen slipping off the deck of his pool into his pool. * Baudelaire and Nietzsche - Jeremy mentions this poet and philosopher, and, in some ways, Jeremy shares a bit of opinions with Nietzsche in the fact that both defend a fair relaxed posture. * ESPN - The Camera Shows Soccer at the End. * Lawrence of Arabia - Ferb's desert gear resembles that worn by English Army officer T. E. Lawrence as he lead a variety of Arabian tribes during World War I. Lawrence claimed that the garb was owned by Emir Faisal, intended to be worn at a wedding, but as no wedding was imminent, Lawrence was allowed to wear it. * French Foreign Legion - The Fireside Girls wear white kepi hats with neck curtains. This style of hat is traditionally associated with the Legion. * The storks in the jungle scene looks like the storks from the song "Look Out for Mister Stork" from Dumbo. Cast * Vincent Martella as Flurrle * Jennifer Stone as Flindy * Thomas Sangster as Grabby * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Travis * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Boba * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Jack * Ashley Tisdale as Shanna * Alyson Stoner as Sabriny * Madison Pettis as Abby * Ariel Winter as Grechen * Andres Cantor as Spanish soccer announcer (uncredited)